<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Son of Laufey and Hela by MoonalineMariaGia2004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023140">Son of Laufey and Hela</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004'>MoonalineMariaGia2004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hel is Loki's daughter, Hela Is Loki's Mother, It's confusing, Loki Helason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers the truth of his birth mother. Thor is ready to kill Odin for all the secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frigga | Freyja &amp; Odin (Marvel), Hela &amp; Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Hela &amp; Loki (Marvel), Hela/Laufey (Marvel), Helblindi &amp; Loki (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Son of Laufey and Hela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like this theory, seeing what Odin told Loki during "Thor". You know, he said Loki was 'his' blood, even if he was adopted. Any of it screamed obviousness when you compare Hela (Ragnarok) and Loki? Me likey, but this story is going to take place Post-Avengers but before Thor: The Dark World. And yes, Loki will escape imprisonment because Loki does what he want ^^ Even escape.</p><p>Also, Fenris/Fenrir, Sleipnir, Jormungandr, and Hel are here. Why? Because I love Genderfluid Loki, and it is a MUST. (Yes, here, Loki is mother, and Angrboda is male.)</p><p>DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THOR OR AVENGERS!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki knew escaping would be easy. The guards weren't powerful, and the chains around his wrists were weak easily frozen over by his Jotun abilities (I mean, why not?), so it was easy to kick their asses and break the chains before he even got to Asgard's dungeons.</p><p>He was soon running through Asgard's halls, making his way to his chambers to collect what he needed. More guards and warriors, including Sif and the Warriors Three, were at his tail, but he knew better. He used his Seidr to shield himself from Heimdall and used his tactics to get away from those after him. Finally, he made it to his chambers and grabbed all the books of spells he needed then he stuffed them in a sack and used his magic to use the Pathway Between Realms to escape.</p><p>He soon found himself in the cold realm of Jotunheim. He shivered but not because of the cold. It was because he was nervous. He had slain King Laufey and nearly destroyed Jotunheim because of his wrath and rage. He wasn't sure if the Jotnar knew it was him who had nearly destroyed their realm, but he didn't want to know. He came there for one reason and one reason only;</p><p>More of his heritage.</p><p>Something that Odin said did not make sense to him. The All-Father confirms that he was adopted, the son of Laufey, but for some reason, Odin had stated that he was still 'his' blood. He had been too overwhelmed by the truth to question what the All-Father meant in the past, but now, he was ready. He was ready to search for the truth.</p><p>And Jotunheim was the only place he knew he could find it.</p><p>Soon, he had found himself at the icy palace. He took a deep breath and slowly trekked foward, looking about in case any Jotun came to attack him. He made it to the throne room and was surprised to find another Jotun sitting on it as king.</p><p>'Oh Norns---'</p><p>"You came a long way to die, traitor." the Jotun scowled, getting up from the throne.</p><p>Loki heard a shift and turned to see the Jotnar crawling up behind him, surrounding him and circling him like hunters. Some had their arms shifted into an ice spear while others growled at him, their blood red eyes glaring daggers at him. He gritted his teeth and took out a dagger of his own, not that it was going to do him any good.</p><p>"I did not come here to fight," he claimed, turning to stare up at the new Jotun King.</p><p>"Explain yourself then, Asgardian." the king hissed.</p><p>"Who are you?" Loki started, not even flinching when the Jotun growled in response. "I mean, I did not know King Laufey had any son,"</p><p>'Any other son.' would be the hidden meaning in his words, not that the other Jotnar knew. Well, he hoped they did, seeing as they were the only other creatures in the realm that should know the truth.</p><p>"He had three." the king scowled. "The eldest, Prince Loptr, killed in the war against you Aesir when he was a babe, and the youngest, Crown Prince Byleistr, badly injured during your treachery to my Father. I am the second eldest, King Helblindi Laufeyson,"</p><p>'So Laufey had more sons...' Loki shouldn't be surprised, but internally, he was, escpecially at the comment about the eldest son.</p><p>Wait, was he just called 'Loptr'? Was that his real name?</p><p>"I... I see," Loki shook himself from his thoughts and straightened up. "Well, King Helblindi, I do not seek any battles of sorts. I only request to speak with you,"</p><p>"And what shall I get for it, Odinson?" Helblindi narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>"I had been disowned by All-Father, so I am no son to him, nor am I son to the All-Mother," Loki clarified with a small growl. "And for helping me, your highness, I will bestow upon you the key to save your realm,"</p><p>Helblindi's eyes widened. "The Casket of Ancient Winters..."</p><p>"Aye, it is," Loki grinned and flicked his hand, opening up a pocket dimension to take out the glowing casket. "And this time, no treachery. I  only request to speak with you personally and ALONE,"</p><p>Helblindi stared down at him inquisitively, eyes narrowed and suspicious as his lips pursed in question. He soon turned to his army and  called them off with a dismissive wave. The Jotnar grumbled but spoke no protest as they lowered their spears and disappeared into the shadows.</p><p>Loki sighed in relief as soon as they were alone, sheathing his dagger back onto his belt. The faster he could do this, the better.</p><p>Helblindi walked down from the throne, towering over Loki because of his height (which Loki felt shameful since he realized that he was the eldest yet the shortest). He came to a stop in front of the God of Mischief, his eyes still glaring at the other.</p><p>"What is it that you want?"</p><p>"The truth." Loki answered simply, getting straight to the point to not waste anymore time. "Something that Odin never emphasized on giving me,"</p><p>"The truth, huh?" Helblindi scoffed. "You have to be more specific than that,"</p><p>"Alright then," Loki stepped forward and held out an arm. "Grab me,"</p><p>"What?" Helblindi stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "Are you trying to seal your fate?"</p><p>"No, I am trying to show you my reasoning," Loki shrugged.</p><p>Helblindi frowned but didn't oppose. Loki didn't expect him to. He knew that whether he gets hurt or not, his younger blood brother wouldn't care.</p><p>The younger yet larger Jotun grabbed his arm, and the armor on it slowly disintegrated until his arm was bare. Instead of a frost burn, as Loki expected, the blueness of Helblindi's skin soon crawled onto his own skin, along with the Jotun markings. The Jotun king jerked back, blood red eyes wide and horrified.</p><p>"What sorcery is this?!" he demanded with a snarl. "Remove this illusion, shapeshifter!"</p><p>"Even if it was an illusion, I would still get harmed," Loki sighed, raising his arm as his skin diverted back into his Aesir form. "This is exactly why I came here for the truth,"</p><p>"You... you're not..." Helblindi blinked at the other with surprise before leaning down to analyze.</p><p>Loki raised an eyebrow but didn't question and kept still as the Jotun king looked him from his hair to his eyes and all the way down to his overall appearance. He waited until Helblindi jerked back again, but this time, his eyes had softened and had filled with realization.</p><p>"You... You're alive..."</p><p>"So you realize," Loki nodded, setting the casket down beside him. "Hello, younger brother,"</p><p>"Loptr..." Helblindi was still in shock. "But how...?"</p><p>"Odin found me in the temple where the casket was hidden," Loki explained. "He took me and brought me to Asgard. Frigga then raised me as a brother to her and Odin's legitamate son, Thor, but it was too obvious that we were not related, yet I did not find out until Thor was banished, and even then, the Casket of Ancient Winters had been the only thing to reveal my true form. Odin told me that I was Laufey's eldest afterwards,"</p><p>"Odin, he... argh, that traitorous thief!" Helblindi snarled, his fists clenching and his teeth gritting. "He DARES to not only steal the casket but also kidnap a child protected in our temple?!"</p><p>"Protected, huh?" Loki tilted his head. "Strange. Odin had told me that I had been abandoned and that my birthright was to die,"</p><p>"NEVER believe a word that viper says!" Helblindi snapped.</p><p>"I never did," Loki shrugged, unflinching by his younger blood brother's words. "Well, I used to, but now, I do not,"</p><p>"You were never abandoned in the temple," Helblindi clarified, sitting down to meet his eldest brother's eye level. "You were kept there by Father's first wife, your mother, before she was banished and imprisoned to Helhiem by Odin,"</p><p>"Please, Helblindi, I will do anything you ask if you just give me the whole story," Loki pleaded, his mind snapping into submission. If his younger blood brother knew more on his history than anyone then he was willing to sacrifice anything. "I beg you, brother,"</p><p>"No exchange, for all the lies that Odin had told you already," Helblindi motioned his brother to come closer. "Come, I shall tell you all that Father and many survivors had told me when I was younger,"</p><p>Loki nodded and came forward, sitting in front of the larger Jotun. He held his breath and nodded for the other to speak.</p><p>Helblindi gave him a smile before telling the tale;</p><p>"It all started many centuries ago, when our Father was a younger, new and unexperienced king. He disliked the Aesir, especially when they had attacked many of our people when we had been spotted getting resources in Midgard. So, when an eternal treaty between Jotunheim and Asgard was offered, he declined it. Odin was a young, brash king and declared that our Father was to be executed for his disagreement and charged war against our realm. Father prepared for the war but did not expect for Odin's executioner to arrive so soon. The executioner was a female Asgardian, a woman with hair as black as night and eyes as green as the emeralds... Odin's eldest and only daughter..."</p><p>"... and my mother, my birth mother," Loki felt his throat go dry in realization. "I am still part Aesir..."</p><p>Somehow, he missed thinking he was not of Odin's blood. Being the All-Father's grandson was... too much, in all honesty. And being Thor's nephew? Oh dear, he felt like curling up and throwing himself back in the Void.</p><p>"Aye, you still are," Helblindi confirmed with a nod. "Hela Odinsdottir was the name of your mother. She had come to execute Father when he was soon enchanted by her villainous beauty. He soon offered peace between their realms in exchange for her hand, which Odin agreed to with no hesitation. Father and Hela were married the day after. It was difficult to tell if your mother actually loved Father, but a month after their union, she swore to protect Father and all of Jotunheim, even from Odin. You were concieved after a few centuries, but when Hela was deep in her pregnancy, she learned that Odin married the Vanir Princess Frigga and had given up all contacts with her, ultimately abandoning her. Hela swore vengeance, her powers growing stronger and stronger, even through her pregnancy. Soon, Odin lost control of her and claimed her banishment to Helheim, away from Asgard and Jotunheim. Father declined to protect her and declared war against Asgard,"</p><p>"I never knew Father had any love for anyone," Loki muttered.</p><p>"He used to hold love for many, but centuries alone with only me and Byleistr to return his love as his sons made him bitter," Helblindi sighed. "You were born in the midst of the battle field, and Father was battling Odin. Hela placed you in the temple to keep you safe before joining Father in the battle field. Jotunheim lost, Hela was banished and Father was defeated. And when he to find you, he could not. He fell into a state of mourning. He had tried to remarry, doing a union between him and a Jotun female, mine and Byleistr's mother, Farbauti, but she died after Byleistr's birth, and Father went into another state of sorrow,"</p><p>Loki did not know how to react to that. He was numb, numb was shock and realization. More questions started to fill his head, replacing the ones that he already had and multiplying them.</p><p>Why is his life this complicated? Why couldn't his life be simple? With a normal mom, dad, siblings/s and family? Why did his life have to be so freaking complicated to the fact that his family was not only torn apart but forcefully separated because of a psycho relative?!</p><p>There were more questions now than answers. Loki couldn't handle anymore, but he HAD to know more. He NEEDED to know. This may be the only chance he got to ask.</p><p>With a deep, hesitant breath, he looked up at Helblindi and spoke the words that sealed his choice,</p><p>"Please, Helblindi, tell me more,"</p><p>He was sure to regret it later.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>X</p><p><br/>X</p><p> </p><p>Life in banishment was terrible, Hela knew that much. She had tried to escape, escape back to Laufey, escape back to her son, but to no avail.</p><p>Her son. Hela would always rampage of the thought of her beloved newborn son, with eyes as red and skin as blue as his father's and hair as black as his mother's. Her newborn son that was left in the temple, all by himself. Left at Odin's mercy. Left at the mercy of the one whom she had once called her father.</p><p>And now, because of him, she was not only banished but imprisoned. Imprisoned in Helhiem, a realm of the dead, where she ruled as queen, even behind bars.</p><p>Much to her relief, she was not the only one in the realm of the dead.</p><p>A few centuries ago, a huge wolf pup had been banished there, with fur coat of black and eyes of jade green, bounded and chained on a flat rock found in the forest that bordered Helheim and Niflheim. Hela had seen him once, had talked to him, had discovered that his name was Fenrir and had found out that he was merely a newborn pup. It raged her, recalling and comparing the pup to her own when he was left in the temple.</p><p>A century after, a child had been banished to the realm of the dead. A baby girl, half-living Aesir and half-dead Jotun, with eyes of red and hair of black, like her own hair. The baby was named Hel, which gave Hela nostalgia of her birth. Hela could only see her once, learning that the child was banished to Niflheim for being half-dead, but she was grateful that someone was occupying her job as the Goddess of Death while she was stuck in prison.</p><p>Even if the children were keeping her company, Hela despised what Odin had done to them. Fenrir had his Aesir form. Hel had her full-alive Aesir form too. Why couldn't the All-Father accept them in Asgard?</p><p>The question always hurt Hela. It harshkly reminded her of the fate of her son, her dear, newborn child, the sweet angel born from her own blood. The innocent being that was most probably killed by Odin's bias, racist ways.</p><p>Hela was in the middle of her brooding (and near-rampage) when she heard a portal open. She stopped in her thoughts but didn't turn around.</p><p>She had heard portals open at the forest border and in Niflheim before. She heard voices too, and she assumed that Fenrir and Hel's parents were there to help them. If that wasn't the case then she had no idea how Fenrir managed to grow up strong and large despite being bounded and how Hel managed to grow up proper and beautiful.</p><p>"Hello?" a faint voice came from behind her, and Hela felt confusion.</p><p>Why was this person here in Helhiem? WHO was this person in Helheim? Hela could feel the person's life force, so they couldn't have been a new death.</p><p>"Hmm, a prison cell...?" Hela tensed as she felt the creature move closer to her prison. "Not so surprising..."</p><p>Hela snarled. How dare this person think that she, among all people, deserved to be in prison?! She was the Eldest Princess of Asgard, Future Queen of Asgard!</p><p>She took out a dagger from her belt and unsheathed it. She evilly grinned at the shimmer of the sharp blade, even in the darkness of the prison cell. As soon as she felt the creature approach her, she spun around and raised her dagger, ready to attack.</p><p>Suddenly, she froze.</p><p>Matching emerald eyes stared towards her own. The young man froze in the spot as well, eyes wide in surprise. His raven black hair and pale skin matched her own, so did his cheekbones. It was like staring at a mirror, an enchanted, genderbending mirror.</p><p>Hela felt nostalgia suffocate her.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>The stranger blinked at her, a hand moving to his mouth. Tears were starting to trickle down his eyes as he stepped closer, placing a hand on one of the bars, but he did not answer her question. Instead, he asked his own.</p><p>"Are you... Hela, Goddess of Death? First Wife of King Laufey?"</p><p>"I... I am," Hela didn't know why, but a hidden instinct inside her snapped, and she felt tears blocking her vision. First Wife? Well, she shouldn't be surprised. She had been banished for centuries. Why shouldn't her beloved move on?</p><p>"G-Good," the young man let out a shaky breath. "At least... At least you're alive,"</p><p>"It takes more than banishment and imprisonment to take my life," Hela forced out a laugh. "But why are you so happy? No one is happy that I live. Who are you to be happy?"</p><p>The stranger laughed bitterly, in the same tone as hers. He forced in a grin and folded his arms.</p><p>"I am Loki Laufeyson, son of King Laufey and Hela Odinsdottir,"</p><p>Hela felt her knees fail at the words. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks now, like an endless waterfall. She dropped the dagger she was still holding and set both hands on her mouth.</p><p>"Impossible..."</p><p>Loki chuckled, even if he himself was crying before raising his hands. Green Seidr magic appeared as he flicked his wrists. He disappeared from where he stood... and reappeared behind her.</p><p>"Hello, Mother,"</p><p>Hela swiveled around and gasped. Her maternal instincts kicked in quickly, and she soon had her long lost son, the one whom she assumed was killed, wrapped in her arms. She grasped his black locks and pulled him close as he returned the embrace, his head falling on her shoulder as he began to cry. She broke down more, and her grip tightened around him.</p><p>"I thought you dead..."</p><p>"Odin was about to give me access here permanently," Loki snorted, but his bitter humor only made his birth mother growl.</p><p>"What did he do to you, my sweet child?"</p><p>"Took away my life and let me live a lie," Loki sniffled his tears. "He made me believe that the Jotnar are monsters... that I was a monster..."</p><p>Hela snarled. She fell on her knees and let her son follow in pursuit. She held him as he cried in her arms, whispering soothing words in his ears as he did so. After a while, he calmed down, and she gently pulled him away.</p><p>"Loki, my dearest son..." she grasped his pale cheek gently as she spoke. "Tell me EVERYTHING that Odin had done to you,"</p><p>"You'll regret your words," Loki shook his head. "You will not like what I have to tell you,"</p><p>"Let me be the judge of it," Hela gave him a smile, using her spare hand to hold his own. "Tell me,"</p><p>And as Loki said, she regretted her request.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p><br/>X</p><p><br/>X</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell did he escape?!" Tony cried out, pacing about in panic. "I thought Asgard had great guards and warriors! How did ONE weak and defeated villain just ESCAPE?!"</p><p>"Watch your tongue, Man of Iron." Thor scowled. "Loki may had been defeated, but he is NOT weak. He is a warrior, a survivor, a powerful mage. Even if in his defeat, he makes the impossible possible,"</p><p>"Where do you think he disappeared off to?" Steve asked as he crossed his arms. "Any worlds that could aid him?"</p><p>"A few, but after his crime had been broadcasted and after his disownement---"</p><p>"Your Dad disowned him?" Tony stopped in his tracks and quirked an eyebrow at the God of Thunder. "Wow. And I thought I had a bullshit Dad,"</p><p>"You didn't try to take over the world, Tony," Clint pointed out with a frown.</p><p>"No, but I was offered to destroy it with MY weapons," Tony shot back with a scoff. "Merchant of Dead right here, Barton,"</p><p>"Boys, that's enough." Natasha glared at them.</p><p>"I suppose the disownment is one of the reasons of his disappearance," Bruce shrugged with a sigh. "I know that if my Dad was still alive, and if he disowned me because of everything I did as Hulk, the big guy would KILL him, and I wouldn't stop him honestly,"</p><p>"That's not what we're here to discuss." Steve sternly reminded them, the whole 'my father is an asshole' topic beginning to get to him heavily. "We're here to discuss about Loki's whereabouts. PERIOD."</p><p>"You just don't want to dig in to the topic because of your own father, Capsicle." Tony huffed, causing Steve to growl at him.</p><p>"Stark." Nat hissed. "Enough."</p><p>"My friends, please, do not argue about this any further," Thor raised his hands to separate the two.</p><p>"Easy for YOU to say, Point Break," Tony turned to the God of Thunder with a dark glare. "You're Daddy's favorite child. Most of us here, on the other hand, had so many dickheaded Dads that we'd rather not have any fathers at all!"</p><p>Thor frowned and looked around at his friends for a confirmation. Clint had his arms crossed but had his eyes on the floor while Bruce growled under his breath, his neck turning a shade of green. Steve had his back turned from them, though his eyes on the glass windows were solemn and angry. Nat shook her head and clasped a hand on the God's shoulder.</p><p>"I hate to say this, but Tony's right," she told him. "Just... take it easy with everyone when it comes to a father-related topic. You're probably the only one here who had been spoiled by your father,"</p><p>"And like I said, that's not the topic that we should be dwelling with." Steve hissed, turning back to them. "Now, let's get back to business. Thor, what are the places that Loki is willing to hide in?"</p><p>"Uh... depends, Captain," Thor cleared his throat and folded his arms in thought. "He has allies willing to hide him for any favor that his silver tongue could get him, so I am not quite sure---"</p><p>["Sir, a portal has appeared on the roof."] JARVIS spoke up.</p><p>"Show me the security footage, JARVIS," Tony commanded before a screen appeared in front of him.</p><p>The rest of the Avengers gathered behind him and leaned in to watch the footage. They gasped as they saw a familiar figure came out of the portal, rather lacking his usual grace and posture as he swayed side to side, making his way to the doorway.</p><p>"Holy SHIT, Loki's here," Tony blinked in shock.</p><p>"And it looks like he's coming down," Steve grabbed his shield. "Be ready for him,"</p><p>Thor held out his Mjonir, ready to receive his 'brother' as the others took out their weapons. Bruce stayed back, ready to let the big guy if things get to rough while Tony got JARVIS to get his suit. They made it to the door leading to the roof and ready their weapons.</p><p>The door opened, and the God of Mischief stumbled inside. He looked up at them with exhausted, emerald green eyes and shook his head, not even fazed by their preparedess as he walked in, his slim body still swaying. Thor's eyebrow furrowed in concern as he raised a fist to halt his friends.</p><p>"Loki?"</p><p>"Hello, Thor," Loki's voice lacked it's usual malice, confidence and sarcasm, his lips being forced into a fake smile.</p><p>"Where did you go?" Thor started gently, taking a step forward towards him. "You took down the guards and disappeared from Asgard,"</p><p>"Jotunheim," Loki answered bluntly, causing Thor's stomach to drop in horror.</p><p>"WHAT?" The God of Thunder grabbed the other by the arm. "Are you MAD, brother---"</p><p>"Thor, stop," Loki sighed, setting a hand on the older God's hand. "Stop and LISTEN to me for ONCE in your life, PLEASE,"</p><p>Thor pursed his lips into a frown but sighed, hisgrip on the younger God's loosening but not faltering. "Fine. I will listen."</p><p>"Good," Loki nodded before taking a deep breath. "When Odin told me of my heritage, I had been too occupied by my anger and horror that I believed every word he had told me. It worsened my anger, and, as you know, it made me fall into the Void. Now that I have had a more... peace at mind, I planned to know more of the truth. More than what Odin had told me. More than what Frigga had spoken to me,"</p><p>"And did you?" Thor questioned, his other fist still holding his friends back. He started to grow interested in what his 'brother' had to tell him. And if the other tried lying, he knew that Nat could always tell.</p><p>"I did," Loki grinned. "I found out that Odin had so much secrets that lying was the only way to keep them from coming out to all of the Nine Realms,"</p><p>"And one of those is...?" Thor raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Our family... is not Odin's first," Loki bitterly chuckled. "Odin had a first wife, and you... have an elder sister,"</p><p>Thor's eyes widened in horror. Wait, WHAT?! Was Loki SERIOUS?! An older sister?! But then, that would mean... Thor was never meant for the throne. His SISTER was the eldest child of Odin. SHE would be the Future Ruler of Asgard and of the Nine Realms, not him.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Tony cocked his head smugly. "And how do we know that you're not bluffing to drag Thor down?"</p><p>"I would take you all to meet her, if you'd like," Loki replied with a shrug. "She had been banished to Helheim when her powers grew out of Odin's control,"</p><p>"Seriously?" Clint hissed, glaring daggers at the God of Mischief. "And that's going to make us believe you?"</p><p>"He's not lying," Nat stated, lowering her gun a bit. "His eyes are exhausted and are green. He's not under the control of his scepter,"</p><p>"Wait, he was under the control of his own scepter?" Steve looked confused.</p><p>"Kinda obvious," Tony shrugged. "I mean, his eyes turn from emerald green to fake blue in seconds whenever his scepter was at least near his reach,"</p><p>"I did not even know that," Thor frowned, turning to the other God. "Is that true?"</p><p>"You have no idea what happened to me when I fell to my death in the Void," Loki turned away from the other.</p><p>"But are we seriously going to believe what he said?" Clint questioned.</p><p>"Well, it's not impossible," Bruce stated. "I mean... Thor, your Dad's lived for a long time, right?"</p><p>"Aye," Thor gave a nod.</p><p>"Then it's possible," Bruce pointed out. "I mean, Tony's only lived for a few decades, and he's had plenty of girlfriends,"</p><p>"HEY!" Tony pouted.</p><p>"Let's say that Loki's telling the truth," Steve took a step forward. "what is it to us?"</p><p>"It would mean that Father has plenty to explain to me," Thor growled before sighing. "On the bright side, at least I know that Loki and I have another sibling,"</p><p>"Thor, Hela is YOUR sister," Loki pointed out.</p><p>"Loki..."</p><p>"No, I'm serious this time, Thor," Loki shook his head. "She is YOUR sister, but I never stated that we were not family,"</p><p>Thor grew confused. "Then, what do you mean, brother?"</p><p>"Thor, I'm not your brother," Loki groaned, turning his gaze to the floor. "It's... It's complicated..."</p><p>"Better to just spit it out then," Tony suggested, earning several glares. "What? It's true!"</p><p>Loki released a sigh and brushed Thor's hand off of his arm. He then straightened up and took a deep breath, looking the God of Thunder straight in the eye before speaking.</p><p>"I am Loki Laufeyson of Asgard and Jotunheim, and I am the son of King Laufey... and Hela Odinsdottir,"</p><p>To say Thor was shock would be an understatement. He had both hands on his mouth, his baby blue eyes wider than as he took a step back.</p><p>"I... You can't..."</p><p>"You need more proof? Fine by me," Loki raised his hands to cast a spell when the God of Thunder grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"N-No! No... that's... that's not what I meant..." Thor sighed. "It's just... are you sure...?"</p><p>"My half-brother explained everything to me," Loki answered with a sigh. "and you know how easy it is for me to spot a lie. That's why Odin never praised me as a son; because he knew that I would realize that I wasn't,"</p><p>"Oh, Loki..." Thor wrapped the younger God into an embrace. "How could Father keep this from us?"</p><p>"I could never have a clue why Odin does anything," Loki snorted as he reluctantly returned the embrace. "Do you want to meet your sister?"</p><p>Thor gave it a thought before nodding. "I do,"</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p><br/>X</p><p><br/>X</p><p> </p><p>The trip back to Helheim didn't seem as nerve-wrecking as the first time Loki had done it now that Thor was by his side. He had always felt confident and brave when his brother--- er, his uncle, apparently, is with him by his side, no matter how many times Thor chose his friends over him.</p><p>"So, this is where my sister was banished?"</p><p>"Aye," Loki nodded. "She is imprisoned in that prison cell," He started to walk to a direction where a cage was set covered with brambles and branches.</p><p>"Father's magic is too powerful for us to break," Thor pointed out as he walked by his... nephew's side. "How are we to free Hela?"</p><p>"How did you know that I planned to free Mother?" Loki raised an eyebrow at his... uncle. "It's a foolish plan,"</p><p>"It sounds like a foolish plan that YOU, among all people, would do," Thor sniggered.</p><p>"True enough," Loki rolled his eyes. "I have theory, though, that would release Mother from her imprisonment. She had been placed in there when her powers had been too great for Odin to control. If we are to combine our abilities together, which is your thunder and lightning abilities, my Seidr magic and my Jotun abilities, I theorize that we would be strong enough to destroy the bars,"</p><p>"Hmm... it is quite risky, nephew," Thor frowned. "We may drain ourselves free from energy, and we have yet to make sure that we will free Hela from her prison,"</p><p>"It is a risk I am willing to take for Mother," Loki huffed, coming to a stop just a few meters away from the cage. "The question is; are you willing to take the risk to free your sister?"</p><p>Thor blinked at him as he stopped in his tracks. He turned to glance at the cage for a moment then he turned back towards the other God, whose arms were folded as he waited for an answer.</p><p>"I... I suppose," the God of Thunder sighed. It's official; I've had enough of Father's secrets,"</p><p>"Then don't stop neither me nor Mother if we try to kill him," Loki sniggered. "It may also free Fenrir and Hel from their imprisonment here in the realm of the dead,"</p><p>"I won't stop you, but in one condition," Thor raised the Mjolnir and pointed it to the other.</p><p>"Alright, what is it?" Loki asked.</p><p>"You let me have a hit at Father's head," Thor grinned darkly. "Take it as vengeance for all the lies and spoils that he filled my head as much as yours,"</p><p>Loki looked surprised for a moment. And then, an evil smile came to his face.</p><p>"Of course, dear Uncle," he chuckled. "I would even let your Mjolnir stain with his blood,"</p><p>"Good," Thor felt lightning course through him as his powers came, surrounding his hammer and his entire being. "Now, we have a family member to release,"</p><p>"Of course," Loki smirked and felt his magic surround him, his skin turning Jotun blue as he closed his eyes and felt himself levitate from the ground.</p><p>A surge of power came as the mage chanted a spell. Their powers soon engulfed them, leaving them glowing green and sparking blue before they charged it all the cage.</p><p>Hela had never been so glad to have a brother and a son in her whole life.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p><br/>X</p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Asgard shook in it's place as Odin felt a surge of uncontrollable power attack it. He stood up and grasped the throne with one hand while gripping the Gungnir with the other.</p><p>He knew where exactly it came from.</p><p>"Odin!" Frigga ran to her husband's side, her expression of worry and concern. "Odin, what is happening?! The people are panicking!"</p><p>"It is alright, Frigga," Odin patted her shoulder. "I know where this is coming from, and I will make sure it will never happen again,"</p><p>"Are you sure about that, All-Father?" A voice boomed and echoed through the palace, causing the guards to ready in their battle stands.</p><p>Odin did the same, as did Frigga as she grabbed a sword and raised it. At the same time, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three entered the palace, their weapons out and ready.</p><p>"Your majesties, what is happening?!" Sif bellowed.</p><p>"Just be ready," Odin instructed them. "What will come is someone beyond control,"</p><p>"You are CORRECT, Odin!" the voice laughed mockingly as a puff of dark magic surrounded them, circling them in a threatening way.</p><p>The warriors held their positions, the grip on their weapons tightening as the dark magic neared them little by little. Soon, it fell into the middle of the throne room with a blast, throwing the group back and causing them to fall. Odin coughed as faint, dark smoke surrounded the air, as did the others. They were all blinded by the smoke and struggled to get back on their feet. When the smoke cleared, Odin looked up to find a dagger at his throat. He growled.</p><p>"Hela."</p><p>"Hello, dearest Father," Hela sneered.</p><p>"How did you escape your prison?!" Odin demanded with a snarl as Frigga, Sif, the Warriors Three, and the guards all pointed their weapons at his daughter.</p><p>"I've had a little... help," Hela's eyes moved to the puff of green magic moving around the room.</p><p>The magic surrounded the group for a moment before moving in between them. It came to a stop behind Hela and fell into the floor, causing a puff of green smoke to appear. The group, except Hela, coughed until the smoke disappeared to reveal Loki. Frigga gasped, falling into her knees with tearful eyes.</p><p>"L-Loki...?"</p><p>"Hello, Frigga," Loki spared her a brief glance as he smirked. "I see that you and Odin are still faring well despite all the lies and secrets you managed to keep from our family for centuries,"</p><p>"Surrender, you traitor!" Sif pointed her sword at the God of Mischief.</p><p>"Now, now, dear," Hela used her spare hand to throw another dagger at the female warrior, tearing away her blade from her hand. "lay a hand on my SON, and I will destroy all of Asgard in one snap,"</p><p>"You're... WHAT?!" Frigga, Sif, the Warriors Three, and the guards let out a gasp, their eyes wider than saucers before turning to Odin.</p><p>The All-Father paled at the very statement. How did he---?! Is that why she was---?!</p><p>"What's the matter, GRANDFATHER?" Loki sniggered at Odin's predicament. "Did you really think I would never find out?"</p><p>"You speak of lies!" Odin claimed. "This woman is NOT your mother!"</p><p>"Odin, are you serious?" Hela shook her head. "Our resemblance is obvious enough. Truly, did you think ANOTHER lie will break apart the bond that we had just repaired between mother and son?"</p><p>"YOU are the one who tells of lies!"</p><p>"NO, Father." Thunder rumbled at the familiar voice, and the group turned to find Thor at the doors, his whole body erupting with electricity as badly as the Mjolnir. "It is YOU who had told enough lies."</p><p>The sky filled with dark clouds as lightning crashed, and thunder boomed. Loki and Hela exchanged glances before teleporting away from the crowd and appear behind the God of Thunder.</p><p>Sif and the Warriors Three glanced at each other briefly before setting their weapons down. An angry Thor is a reckless one. The incident in Jotunheim proves it. Besides, they weren't going to fight their friend just because of Odin, They had sworn their loyalty to Thor, after all.</p><p>Thor and Thor alone.</p><p>Odin hissed as he watched them lower their weapons and move aside. "What are you doing?! Thor has only been infected by their lies!"</p><p>"Odin, STOP," Frigga got up and drew her weapon towards the All-Father. "The truth is quite clear. It is right in front of us! You had lied to not just your children, your people, but also to ME. You told me that I was your first love---"</p><p>"And you are!" Odin defended. "I held no love for my first wife!"</p><p>"So you intended to hide your daughter AND your grandson to prove it?!" Frigga growled. "You disappoint me, Odin. You said that you're a man who loves his family before your own kingdom. I should have known that those were all lies as well,"</p><p>"Frigga, I---"</p><p>"Oh, Odin," Hela shook her head with a smirk. "If I were you, I'd be done with all the lies. Not even your position as the All-Father will prove your innocence in your lies," She stepped forward and walked towards Odin, her dagger extending into a sword, whose blade soon found the All-Father's neck. "And if I were you, I would surrender before an illegal execution progresses,"</p><p>"You are not strong enough to get rid of me." Odin spat out.</p><p>"Oh, but WE," Hela motioned to Thor and Loki before motioning to herself. "can. Their combined abilities managed to break me out of my imprisonment. What else when it is the combination of all three?"</p><p>"And if you think that is not enough, we have more power than you think," Loki moved in front of Thor with a grin then he snapped his fingers.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground shook at the large, running footsteps coming closer to the palace. The doors soon swung open to reveal Sleipnir neighing ferociously, his eight leg stomping hard on the floor. Behind him, a howl cut through the air before Fenrir pounced inside, growling in rage as Hel sat on his back, a calm, wicked smile on her face while she held a spear flaming blue in her hands.</p><p>Thor glanced back at them with a victorious grin before turning to his friends with a nod. Sif and Fandral grabbed their weapons and positioned themselves by Loki and Thor's sides while Volstagg and Hogun swiped their weapons and stood by Fenrir and Sleipnir's sides, all ready for battle. Frigga took a step forward at Hela's side, her own blade nearing Odin's head.</p><p>The guards positioned themselves by the All-Father's side, some of their spears pointing at the two women while the others pointed at the army behind them. More guards came from the halls and positioned themselves to protect their king, outnumbering the group, yet they weren't fazed and kept themselves steady.</p><p>It was a good day to fight, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p><br/>X</p><p><br/>X</p><p> </p><p>It had been a month since Loki and Thor left to Helhiem. The rest of the Avengers had been anxious to let one of their most powerful team member go with a formal villain to an unknown, dangerous realm. Even Fury got mad at them for letting Thor leave with no further explanation.</p><p>But finally, after a month of waiting, the God of Thunder returned. A storm brew into New York, a sudden storm that the people at the News didn't report. It was a surprise storm, and, much to their surprise, it seemed as if the thunder wasn't coming from anger and betrayal rage.</p><p>It was almost as if the storm was... joyful?</p><p>"HELLO, MY FRIENDS!"</p><p>"Thor!" Steve called out with a smile as he and the other Avengers saw the God of Thunder fly down from the sky, a bright, victorious smile on his face.</p><p>"Hey, Point Break!" Tony greeted as he stared at the God curiously. "How you've been? What's with the new get-up?"</p><p>Indeed, Thor was no longer wearing his usual armor. He was wearing a golden armor now, with green lining designs as a royal blue cape was draped on his back. He had a golden feather-designed helmet on his head while a side of his golden locks was braided with a black ponytail.</p><p>"My friends, I have many news!" Thor spoke with a jolly voice. "First of all, my Father is dead!"</p><p>Bruce's jaw dropped. Clint's eyes widened. Steve froze in his spot. Tony's mouth clamped shut and tightened while Nat blinked at the God as if she had misheard him.</p><p>"Uh, what?" she tilted her head as she took a step forward. "Thor, are you celebrating because of your own father's death?"</p><p>"Aye, I am!" Thor grinned. "You see, my father had been put up to trial, and it had been revealed that he had commited quite a number of crimes and illegal doings that he had hidden with his lies. In conclusion, he had been declared unfit to rule and had been executed by my dearest sister,"</p><p>"So you do have a sister," Tony chuckled. "Reindeer Games was telling the truth after all,"</p><p>"Speaking of Loki, whatever happened to him?" Steve asked, stepping up.</p><p>"I'm right here," the group turned to see Loki come forward, a bright smile on his face that could be as identical as Thor's.</p><p>And just like Thor, Loki looked different. His clothes were a vibrant green with golden linings, and his cape was a bright silver with black swirling designs. His horned helmet had been cut short and looked more like a crown than a helmet as his hair looked longer and seemed semi-curly while it flowed down his back and over his shoulders.</p><p>"Hello again, Avengers," he spoke with a calm voice. "Good to see you again,"</p><p>"This CANNOT be the same Loki," Clint shook his head.</p><p>"Aye, it is, but better and more... free," Thor gave his nephew a snicker. "Well, not-so-free, anyway,"</p><p>"Hush," Loki huffed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"What's going on, Thor?" Bruce asked. "And why is Loki back here?"</p><p>"As the eldest, Hela had been made the Queen of Asgard," Thor explained. "As you know, Loki is still in trouble for trying to take over Midgard, but we had dug deeper into the issue and found out that a Mad Titan called Thanor had used the scepter and the mind stone within to mind control Loki into stealing the Tesseract and trying to rule Midgard. With that in mind, Hela did not sentence Loki in prison. Instead, she had commanded me to watch over my nephew here on Midgard while we help you protect this realm from more villains that may threaten it,"</p><p>"I do not mind, really," Loki shrugged. "Mother had a point on my resistance on the control. I need greater strength and more experience, so that Thanos does not do the same thing to me again,"</p><p>"I'm not sure Fury will agree to this, though," Steve pointed out.</p><p>"Hela and I will be the ones to talk sense to the director," Thor assured him, his voice slightly going dark. "And I would like to remind you all that my sister had been the Goddess of Death, as is Loki's daughter Hel now that Hela rules Asgard. I would be careful on how you speak to my sister's son and my grand-niece's parent."</p><p>"Wait, you're sister's... wait, WHAT?!" Tony's jaw dropped. "Dude, Point Break, Loki is your NEPHEW?! Dude, WHAT THE HELL?!"</p><p>"You were obviously not listening to our conversation a month ago, Stark," Loki chuckled. "How disappointing. Out of all the Avengers, I assumed that you have the keenest ears. Or is that Barton's job to be the one with the keenest ears?"</p><p>"Yes, Man of Iron, Loki is my nephew," Thor nodded.</p><p>"And he has to stay HERE, in MY tower?" Tony blinked at him in disbelief.</p><p>"The AVENGERS tower," Nat pointed out with a smirk.</p><p>"We will have a better talk about this AFTER I deal with Directory Fury," Thor assured him. "For now, I would like to show my nephew the wonders of Midgard!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, crappy ending, but hey, I got lots of ideas in mind and none of those are working out fine so... meh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>